


a simple solution

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other, it's soft y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Cel asks Zolf about Wilde one too many times.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	a simple solution

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in approximately two hours and then edited it for about twenty minutes before deciding to just yeet it out here like a madman. i cannot write anything except zolf/cel right now, they are living in my brain rent free and i never want them to leave.

“I’m just saying, Zolf, you should really talk to them,” Wilde says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. They’re standing on the deck, allowing Zolf to keep an eye on the crew who are currently on duty. He sighs.

“I know I should, Wilde, I’m not thick,” he mutters before putting a hand up in the air. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m just a bit… on edge, is all.”

Wilde nods and gives Zolf’s shoulder a playful shove. “It’s not like _you’d_ have to talk much anyway,” he laughs. Zolf shoves him back, cheeks burning and bright red.

“Wilde!” Zolf shouts, a bit too loud for his own comfort. “Don’t you have… things you’re supposed to be doing, or somethin’? Not just botherin’ me while I’m trying to do my job.”

The man in question chuckles before nodding and walking off towards his cabin. Zolf shakes his head and lets out a long sigh before turning his attention back to the crew members on the deck. He’s checking people off of his mental checklist when he sees Cel walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He recognizes the look on their face; one of curiosity and mischief.

They nudge him with an elbow as they approach. “I saw that,” they say, a sing-song tone in their voice. _Their voice is so lovely_ , Zolf thinks, cheeks heating back up.

“Saw what?”

“You and Mr. Wilde!”

Zolf freezes for just a moment. He wonders if they heard anything that was said, if they’ve finally realized exactly how he feels for them. He recovers quickly, shrugging at them while refusing to make eye contact.

“What about me ‘n Wilde?” he asks, staring out at the horizon. 

“Nothing, really, just…” they trail off, moving to stand in front of Zolf. He takes a deep breath before looking up at them.

“Just what?” 

“Are you… are you _sure_ you two aren’t… involved?”

Zolf involuntarily lets out an exasperated breath, placing his head in his hands. Looking up, he can see Cel starting to fidget, thinking they’ve done something wrong. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” Zolf snaps, reaching a hand out and grabbing Cel’s wrist before he can stop himself. He all but drags them below deck, flinging the door to his cabin open and following Cel inside. 

The second Zolf shuts the door behind them, Cel starts babbling nervously. “Mr. Smith I- I’m sorry if I went too far I’m just- I was curious and it really seemed like-”

Zolf turns to face them and reaches out, grabbing the lapels of their lab coat and yanking them down to his level. He leans towards them in a way that gives them a chance to back out, to leave the room and never speak to him again. But they don’t. Cel allows themself to be pulled into a kiss, eyes going wide before closing in contentment. 

Their lips are soft, yet sure. Cel kisses with intent, studying Zolf’s lips as if they’re an experiment. Zolf holds them still, hands gripping their lapels like a lifeline, while Cel’s hands cup both sides of his face. 

Zolf breaks the kiss to allow himself to breathe, and realizes after a moment that Cel hasn’t said a word since they stopped. Their hands are still holding his face, and their own face looks like it might split in half with the size of their smile. Zolf rests his forehead against theirs.

“Yes, I’m _sure_ I don’t fancy Wilde,” he says, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 

Cel places a soft kiss to the tip of his nose before bursting into laughter, and Zolf can’t help but do the same.


End file.
